1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin dispensing apparatus used in coin changers, game machines or the other for delivering coins or tokens from a coin supply hopper one at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, there have been known various types of coin dispensing apparatus comprising a coin supply hopper for storing a supply of coins in bulk and a rotary disk rotatably disposed in the hopper at an angle to the horizontal and adapted for delivering coins or tokens in desired quantities from the coin supply hopper one at a time as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication 55-48,634, wherein the coin feeding rotary disk is rotatably disposed within a stationary cylindrical wall on an inclined base plate at the bottom of the coin supply hopper, and provided with a plurality of circumferentially spaced coin receiving through holes and a plurality of coin feeding arms radially extending between the through holes on the lower surface of the rotary disk, and as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication 62-45,588 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,433), wherein the coin feeding rotary disk is rotatably disposed on an inclined base plate at one side within the coin supply hopper and is provided with a plurality of circumferentially spaced coin feeding pins projected from the upper surface of the peripheral portion of the rotary disk.
The coin dispensing apparatus of the former type has disadvantages such that since it is essentially intended to make compact and small as the whole, a diameter of the coin feeding rotary disk is limited and as the result numbers of the coin receiving through holes and therefore numbers of coins to be dispensed per one revolution are limited. Furthermore, when the coins remained in the coin supply hopper decrease during rotation of the disk, coins are supported on the stational cylindrical wall at the peripheral portion of the rotating disk without entering into the coin feeding through holes so that a coin dispensing efficiency is lowered, that is a quantity of coin dispensed by one rotation of the coin feeding rotary disk is decreased.
While, the coin dispensing apparatus of the later type has a problem such that improvement of coin dispensing efficiency could not be expected by increasing of the diameter of the coin feeding rotary disk and the numbers of coin feeding pins.